


All Eyes On You

by Addicted2u



Series: Finding love with Asahi [1]
Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Crying, Dirty Thoughts, Emotional Manipulation, First Time, Horny Teenagers, Insomnia, Jaehyuk is a creep in this don't laugh at me, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Nicknames, Nipple Play, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Self Confidence Issues, Sexual Tension, Social Anxiety, Voyeurism, outcast Asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addicted2u/pseuds/Addicted2u
Summary: He was an introvert but he sure wasn't blind, he suspected what was happening around him, around people he was living and studying with. It was clear but the blonde would sometimes ask himself if he wasn't just overthinking or dreaming.
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Hamada Asahi, implied Hamada Asahi/Everyone, implied Hamada Asahi/Watanabe Haruto, implied Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk
Series: Finding love with Asahi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086581
Comments: 18
Kudos: 57





	All Eyes On You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :)  
> Inspired by all treasure map episodes and noticing that everyone is whipped for our cute Asahi, I decided to write a school AU about it ^^  
> WARNING : Haruto is 16 and therefore is underaged, there's a sexual reference about him and I hope no one will get mad, if it's the case tell me in the comments i'll definitely remove it.  
> Hope you'll like this work, enjoy :)

Asahi was an introvert boy; everyone knew that, his family, his friends and hell, everybody in the all boys’ boarding school knew that.

He was an introvert but he sure wasn't blind, he suspected what was happening around him, around people he was living and studying with, or at least some of them. It was clear but the blonde would sometimes ask himself if he wasn’t just overthinking or dreaming.

The way they looked at him everytime he appears or when he would just sit there, sipping his coffee in the bright morning, not wanting to have a conversation with any of them, his eyes avoiding everyone, and hyunsuk would always start the morning small talk, before doyoung and junkyu joined in and everybody would laugh and talk.

But then, when Asahi averted his eyes, or dared to, he would always find one of them staring. It wasn't a mean stare, not when jihoon gazed at him dreamily; licking his lips before quickly looking away, face flushed red, or when Mashiho smiled at him before biting his lip. Asahi found it _cute_.

This wasn't the first time the student saw that, it happened numerous times, and it always made him anxious and quite worried.

The situation was funny. Everybody thought that, how _oblivious_ and _zoned out_ He was, all the boys courting him since his first day at school while Asahi was always in his own world, pretty little fingers wrapped around his color pens, making beautiful drawings, or in his room, laying on the bed, only wearing an oversized t-shirt with short shorts while listening to music. They found him _fuckeable_.

He would stay awake all night because of his sleeping disorders, usually when it occurs, he would put his headphones on and play some music, but that night he didn't, he wanted to relax and empty his head. But when he felt his eyelids getting heavy, a strong breathing woke him up.

He wasn’t sleeping alone that week, Haruto had asked him to sleep in his room because his roommate Junkyu was gone to his hometown for holidays and the younger was too scared to sleep alone, since Asahi and him were from Japan, they didn't go anywhere for holidays, the latter accepted to share his room with the younger.

The said younger didn't seem to be sleeping, well, he definitely wasn’t sleeping.

In the dark room, only the light of the moon could help Asahi not drift away into another dimension, stressful situations always made him feel this way, the need to go away, to run and disappear, and if he physically couldn't, then his mind would do it.

Asahi could feel the bed shifting a little bit but didn't dare to move, or ask if Haruto was awake _-introvert stuff_ -.

However, he was quickly answered by another sound, and the blonde could swear it was a moan; the bed started moving more, little moans turning into louder ones.

Asahi, surprised and definitely not wanting to hear more of the teenager boy moaning _-probably because he didn't want to imagine the woman or whatever thing that the boy was jerking off to-_ , tried to discretely look for his headphone which was probably laying on the floor, he immediately reached for it, and before putting the music on, his doubts became reality.

A small _"Asahi-"_ was heard in the room, it was melted into a broken, soft moan _(and Asahi wondered how that usually deep voice could turn that soft)_ , but he definitely heard his name, and before even trying to deny that, Asahi heard it again,

 _"Fuck, Asahi you drive me crazy, you're gonna make me come"_ The younger whispered in Japanese before letting out a deep groan, probably reaching his orgasm.

Asahi shuddered and instinctively closed his eyes, as if the situation happened right before him and he was so afraid to see, the sight would be so dangerous that he wanted to make it disappear out of his brain.

Startled by what he heard, he just stayed still in the same position, slowly opening his eyes into a wide shape, cold sweat running down his neck, face burning red, his own dick throbbing painfully inside his boxers. He was _wanted_ , but most importantly, he was both shamefully _turned on_ and extremely _terrified_.

The incident never hapened again, at least, Asahi didn't get to know it since first, Junkyu was back so Haruto had no reason to sleep in asahi's room, second, his sleeping disorders disappeared and he was finally getting some peaceful sleep and last but not least, he avoided Haruto as much as possible, it was better for both of them he thought. _But mainly for him._

However, a few days later, on a cold December night, something happened again.

They finished playing basketball late. Tired, Asahi only wanted to take a shower before going to sleep, he managed to tell yoshi that he wouldn't be able to watch the movie with them and the latter understood and joined the others in the living room.

Naked, stepping in the shower, the blonde started running the water, He sighed as the hot water took off all the built up tension in his body. He leaned against the wall, finally able to relax and think about everything that was happening. The exams coming, missing his hometown and family, but then, came sex.

There was something hidden inside that introvert shy robot that was Hamada Asahi. Well, the thing is, he was a horny boy. You would say like every boy at his age, virgin and hormones wilding about every small situation, every little thing turned him on and the situation he had been in these few weeks didn't help quite a bit. _It was torture._

The water running on his thighs, caressing every nerve and muscle on his body, playing with his sensitiveness and waking his senses didn’t make him feel better.

It was too much and it had been so long that he hadn't had the opportunity to play with himself. Grabbing the soap, he started spreading it across his chest, nipples hardening at the attention, small fingers massaging his pecs before going down, leaving a soaped path behind and reaching for his navel, circling around it and going back to his nipples, thumbs playing with the hard buds.

Head leaned against the wall, wet hair plastered on his forehead and the nape of his neck, white porcelain skin turning into a shade of red.

The blonde let out a moan, his whole body needed attention and he was burning. His pretty hard cock slapped his stomach, leaking over his soaped belly, it was so soft and wet, and everything smelled like vanilla and cinnamon, all what Asahi loved.

He couldn't let himself cherish this moment for too long. Legs trembling, he gulped before finally sliding his tiny hand over his throbbing manhood, fingers playing with the few thin hairs placed on his pubic area, he let out a louder moan, biting his lip, when he attempted to go lower, a sound got him out of his trance.

There was a guy standing before him, on the other side of the shower glass, a towel in hand.

Since when was He standing there?

"Jae... Jaehyuk?" He said out of breath, mouth dry of adrenaline and lust,

"Sorry, I didn't want to scare you, I- just wanted to bring you a towel, you always forget to bring one" The older said, voice wrapped in _guilt_ , scratching his neck out of embarrassment but even behind the blurry glass, Asahi could make up his disguised mischievous smile, dark gaze and dilated pupils.

He was like a predator and even if the steam somehow protected Asahi's private parts, at that moment, he felt naked and his most vulnerable prey.

The boy was probably there since the beginning, but Asahi didn't want to think about that.

After the shower, He immediately rushed to his room and closed the door behind him, before throwing himself on the bed.

He was only wearing the towel jaehyuk brought him and even through his dick went soft after the stressful situation, he never felt this horny in his life.

He moaned when he unintentionally rubbed his cock on the bed sheets, it felt nice, so he did it again, slowly starting to grind against the mattress, closing his eyes, He imagined _Jaehyuk_ , his dark eyes looking at him, and Asahi wondered what would happen if he actually joined him, if he saw him naked, horny and _needy_.

Asahi moaned at the dirty thoughts he was having, being fucked hard by jaehyuk against the shower walls, dark bangs covering his predator gaze, teeth tearing off the blonde's skin.

But it wasn't enough for Asahi, he really needed to know how it would feel, and since he was too isolated and afraid of asking, he craved for it even more.

Plunging his hands into the towel and throwing it away, he felt his dick throbbing against the sheets, demanding attention, but he needed something else.

Grabbing the lube he was hiding below his bed and smearing a large amount on his small fingers, lying on his stomach, face on the pillow and ass elevated, he spread his legs around the mattress and moaned loudly as he inserted two fingers inside his small hole.

It wasn't new to him; it was his method of relieving everyday anxiety, and forgetting about his loneliness and empty social life.

He would always imagine if someone actually saw his pain and cared about him, but he was always considered the lonely weirdo that didn't speak to anyone. He always thought nobody wanted him.

But what was happening in his new school was something new to him; he wanted to thank his parents for hoping he could finally make friends by sending him here.

Tears started dripping on the sheets covering his pillow, he was sniffling and moaning at the same time, he never felt that pathetic, negative thoughts appearing in his head again, telling him that all what was happening was inside his head and he'll always be the outcast and unwanted guy.

He was sobbing at this point, three of his tiny fingers inside him, not reaching his sweet spot. They never did, all it did was continuously caressing his anal walls.

Asahi was now frustrated, thin legs trembling and getting tired, dick starting to go soft, he was ruining everything again, but as he attempted to reach for his dick and jerk off in order to have a usual pathetic orgasm, he heard the door opening.

_Shit, he didn't lock it._

He was still practically on all fours, ass facing the door. Unable to move, he slowly tilted his head over his shoulder to see a confused Yedam, face burning red and mouth open, he was clearly shocked by the view.

"I- heard you crying and i... Wanted to make s-sure everything was alright" The younger stuttered,

Asahi's cheeks turned a bright shade of red as he adjusted his position, laying on his stomach and covered his lower areas with the towel that was thrown on the bed.

"I- everything is alright, you should've knocked." Asahi tried to speak coldly but his voice was shaking from crying and moaning.

So here he was, caught and completely humiliated in front of no one but the guy with whom he was the most awkward with at school, the guy with whom he talked the less and was for a clear reason the biggest crush Asahi have ever had. He was just the most attractive guy ever, always playful, kind and constantly smiling, and even though he was quickly getting shy, he was so determined and passionate, had a big personality with very high grades and he was so handsome and hot Asahi would practically drool while staring at him during long boring classes.

The guy in front of him bit his bottom lip before looking away. Asahi wanted to bit them.

"I'm sorry, i- really w-wanted to help and i knew if i knocked you wouldn't let me in. I think we should...you know talk sometime, i can help you"

"Well i don't wanna talk right now, you should leave dude, we can talk later." Asahi answered,

However, his twitching dick was into something else, his libido was returning back to life, and he wasn't the only one since the younger wasn't even trying to hide his boner.

Yedam sighed before closing the door and locking it.

"W-what are you doing?" Asahi frowned,

The younger didn't seem to listen and instead walked to the bed, taking asahi's legs on his lap and started caressing them gently,

"Listen, I know we are not friends and we barely talk to each other, but I want you to know that we're all here if you need to talk, we're not gonna bite you I swear" Yedam emphasized the last sentence with a pinky promise gesture, a playful smile illuminating his face.

Asahi still shocked by the whole situation stood silent, cheeks flushed and eyes puffy from crying.

"You don't need to tell me what's going on right now, just tell me what can I do to prove that we -that I- can make you feel better" The younger continued, fingers massaging the other's ankle.

The request sounded genuine and particularly innocent, but Asahi couldn't help but think of how those fingers will feel inside him, you can't blame him for being horny and desperate for his crush.

So he just shook his head and bit his lip, regretting having this kind of thoughts in a situation where Yedam was only offering a friend help.

But Asahi was, as _always_ , wrong and _oblivious_ , and what Yedam said next proved him wrong.

"I-if you want I can like...help you with what you were doing just now, we can talk after?"

Yedam sounded hesitant, way less confident than the last statements he was making, and Asahi could feel his hands sweating, although Asahi was sure that Yedam knew by the way the older looked at him in class and everytime they met that it was obvious Asahi had a soft spot for him, it didn't stopped the younger from getting nervous.

The older shuddered; he couldn't control himself anymore, not with Bang Yedam himself asking to fuck him in such a polite way.

He quickly nodded and the younger was taken aback and looked a little lost for a moment, he clearly didn't expect Asahi to accept, not him at least. But he quickly got his determination back and his smile reappeared.

"Tell me how you want me to help, is it okay? “ He said before laying on the blonde and deposing small kisses on his neck, Asahi nodded, exposing his neck for the younger to explore, lick and gently bite, he even stopped for a moment to take in his scent, Asahi smelled so good.

"Now you have to be more vocal, tell me what do you want me to do to you" He whispered against his neck, and Asahi was already squirming and wiggling against him, desperate to be touched, but it was challenging for an introvert like him to talk, and certainly not about vocalizing his sexual want.

Yedam grew impatient, he wanted to do so much things to the older, making him scream underneath him has always been a big part of his wet dreams.

He started biting harshly against the other's neck before sucking around it, Asahi finally moaned, a broken shy one and Yedam found it so pretty he was determined to do everything he can to hear more of it,

Yedam continued, purple marks spread all over the older's neck, later everyone will know HE was the first one who got to fuck the prettiest boy in school.

Asahi was moaning and started grinding against the younger, cock itching; he couldn't stand it anymore,

"I-I can't... Please Yedam" He whined and tangled his fingers in the other's hair,

"What do you want baby?"

Asahi moaned at the nickname, he never got to be called such, and he was getting emotional again, "Touch me, my- it hurts want you to make me feel better" He managed to say.

Yedam started caressing the older's chest, before trailing his tongue over it, stopping to suck at his nipples, one after the other.

Asahi was a mess at this point, he didn't know his nipples were that sensitive, he loved the way Yedam's tongue curled around them, teasing and kissing, he couldn't even look away, the younger looked so hot ,lips appetizing, hands everywhere over his body, and he loved it so much his dick was aching.

"I see you love when we play with your titties huh? I love them too you know, love your tits baby"

Asahi cursed, who would know dirty talk will turn him on that much,

"Fuck, yeah love it, b-but w-want more, please gonna come if you don't fuck me already"

The blonde certainly didn't mean to ask him this way, but it just came out so naturally, he just begged to be fucked and he didn't mind or care, he wanted Yedam, nothing else.

Yedam didn’t need to be told twice, not when he had Asahi mewling his name and asked to be fucked in such a desperate slutty way.

It didn't take long, removing the towel away and prepping him, he loved the way the older's mouth never closed, not even to swallow his saliva, Asahi was already drooling and moaning loudly with Yedam's fingers deep inside him, and the younger was close to coming from only the sight.

“Fuck, you’re so pretty, moan louder, tell Jaehyuk and the others who you belong to now”, Yedam whispered before slamming his fingers harder,

"Fuck, want y-your cock so bad Yedamie, fuck, want to come on your cock please I can't take it anymore, so good" He whined,

And if Yedam didn't rush to remove the prison his cock was in (yes his pants), he would come only from Asahi's filthy words.

Yedam brought the older's thighs against his shoulders, observing his abused twitching pink anus, "fuck, even your hole is pretty, I wonder how I got this lucky" He murmured before entering the blonde in one move, and he knew from the warmth, tightness and wetness he won't last more than two minutes.

Growling, he started ramming against the other's hole, immediately engaging a hard and deep pace, "Wanted you for so long... Fuck, never wanted anyone like I wanted you baby doll"

Asahi was on the verge of coming, prostate found at every thrust, Yedam’s tight grip on his hips leaving him in delightful pain and his sweet words comforting him; he never felt this _loved_ before. Eyes watering and tears rolling over his flushed face, he opened his eyes to see Yedam's face a few inches away from his, sweat dripping against each other, he licked his lips,

"Kiss me" He whispered, and the other chuckled,

"Thought you would never ask", before smashing their lips together, cutting the last sexual tension going between them since months, licking and sucking each other's lips, thirstier than ever, it was like they never wanted nothing else than that.

"Gonna come" Asahi whispered against the other's lips, and Yedam nodded, caressing the other’s cheeks, wiping his tears away and deposing a kiss on his cute small nose. As soon as the younger allowed him, Asahi came untouched over both of their chests, moaning muffled by the other's lips, while himself came inside the condom, groaning the other's name.

An hour passed before they finally got their breaths back, their legs tangled, chest pressed together, Yedam played with Asahi’s hair, caressing his scalp while the older let his head rest on the other’s shoulder,

“I’ll always be here for you, whenever you want.” Yedam confessed before kissing his forehead. Asahi smiled before getting lulled into a deep sleep.

The morning after, He woke up happily wrapped in Haruto’s strong arms. Asahi found it comforting, He was finally being taken care of and loved like he never was.

Asahi was an oblivious introvert.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys, comments and kudos are always appreciated :)  
> Love and STAN TREASURE xx


End file.
